In Which The Unexpected Occurs
by Tia-Rose
Summary: Sam and Addison are avoiding eachother after lasts nights events. A visitor arrives,in search of Naomi. Violet's pregnancy is finally coming to an end and Maya's parent-teacher conference has an unexpected ending.


**Private Practice **

**Addison ;**

_Coffee. Coffee. Coffee. _Addison stepped into the elevator. _I need coffee._ She wasn't in the best mood, who could blame her? The fact that she was about to start a full working day having to be around the person who was responsible for her nervous and slightly crappy mood made it even worse. _Put it out of your mind Addison. You're totally fine with all of this, not like you have a choice it's already happened- No… No, no, no. Out of your mind. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice telling her to 'hold the elevator'. Stopping the closing doors, Addison looked up, catching sight of a leggy woman quickly walking towards the elevator.

'Thank you' she smiled, pearly whites. Whilst she leaned forward to push her floors' button, Addison got a good look. _Never seen her before_, _she's pretty… Bitch. _She was dressed sexy. Professional but sexy. The girl was wearing a peach low-cut shirt which she'd tucked into a short black pencil skirt. She was gorgeous.

'What floor?'

'Huh?'

'What floor are you going to?' Pretty girl asked.

'Four.. Thanks'

'Oh, me too!' She smiled, again, pearly whites 'Im Francesca'.

_Ooh, pretty girl has a pretty name. _

She extended her tanned and manicured hand out.

'Im Addison.'

**Sam ;**

_This is going to be an awkward day. _Sam walked into the practices kitchen and poured himself a large cup of coffee. After last nights events he wasn't exactly sure how the day would go, but he knew it would not be good. Pulling his phone out of his suit jacket pocket he checked the time. _She'll be here soon. What should I do when she gets here? Say hi. Act normal.. No, Sam. Don't fool yourself it's not going to go down like that._ As he deliberated how he was going to say hi, the elevator dinged and Sam was rooted in his place. Taking a sip of his coffee, his only plan was to appear extremely busy for the next five minutes that it would take Addison to walk across the practices foyer to her office. The plan failed, not because of his nervousness to see Addison but his interest to find out whose the tanned legs that had just slinked out of the elevator belonged to. Tilting his head, he caught sight of the girl. _Man. I need to know who she is. _The girl was sexy, curvy and Sam needed to know her immediately. She walked to the front desk and began to speak to Dell, leaning at a perfect angle for Sam to get a good glimpse. _She is really hot. _

**Naomi ;**

'Hello?' Sliding into her black BMW, Naomi answered her phone. It was Maya. 'What's up, honey?'

'Nothing mom, just needed to remind you about tonight.'

'Oh, yeah… Tonight.'

'You've forgotten haven't you'

Naomi was silent, _tonight? _

'Its my parent-teacher meeting mom! I cant believe you forgot, I've been telling you about it for weeks!'

_Whoops._

'Im sorry Maya, you know how busy I've been. I'll definitely be there though, what time?'

'Five o'clock. PLEASE don't be late! Gotta go now, bye mom'

The phone hung up and Naomi tossed it into her bag. Putting her keys into the ignition, her car engine started and she began to drive to work.

Pulling into her usual place and putting the hand-brake on, Naomi checked she had everything and stepped out of the car to get her usual morning coffee.

'Hi. Can I get a large Cappuccino' _for Addison _'and a large Latte, please.'

'Sure'. The guy behind the counter smiled and began to make the drinks. He was obviously a new guy, as he struggled with the till and had to call someone over for help. 'Im sorry about this'. He was nervous, you couldn't blame him. First days are hard.

'Its fine, honestly' Naomi smiled, attempting to seem calm. Five more minutes and she would be slightly agitated. It was going to be a really busy day.

After twenty minutes of waiting, she'd paid and was making her way towards the elevator. As she reached the top floor and the doors opened she was met with the sight of a, very pretty and young, girl leaning over the reception talking to Dell. _Who is she? _Catching sight of Addison, who was already in her office, Naomi walked across the foyer. Taking a good look of the girl. _What is she doing here? Addison might now._

'Good morning Addie'

'Yeah.. Gimme the coffee' Addison stretched out her hand towards Naomi, not really making much of an effort to move.

'You're cheerful! What's wrong? And why are you in my office?'

'You're the only one with a couch and Im tired.'

'Sam has a couch, why are you not in there?'

Addison looked up at Naomi and shook her head. ' I need coffee, ask me again when Im functioning.'

'Okay then, here is your LARGE Cappuccino. You were very precise about the LARGE when you text me this morning' Naomi laughed 'by the way, whose the girl talking to Dell? Or rather shoving her breasts in his face whilst making slight conversation, although obviously he doesn't seem to mind.'

Addison pulled herself up off the couch and stood up, walking towards the office window. Peering through the glass at the girl, both women were curious.

'Hell, she's so gorgeous even I wouldn't mind!' They both laughed and looked back towards the woman. 'All I now is she's called Francesca, she seems quite nice. She got in the elevator this morning and has been stood talking to Dell since she got here. Don't know what she's doing here.'

'Francesca?'

Addison nodded, 'Yep. That's all I know'.

**Violet ;**

_8:30. Why am I always late? _Violet pulled on a purple sweater and looked into the mirror. Her curly hair was actually co-operating today so she had pulled it into a loose ponytail. Turning to the side, she looked at her stomach or quickly growing baby bump. She was seven months gone and already felt huge, although she knew it was only going to get bigger. _I already look like a whale, how am I going to look in two months. I hope my ass doesn't get any bigger._

'Violet'. Cooper was stood in the doorway, 'come on, we need to go.'

Violet turned around, 'since when did you arrive?'

'You didn't hear me? I shouted you, like, ten times.'

Shaking her head, Violet pulled a black cardigan on and grabbed her handbag. Walking towards the door where Cooper was stood, he smirked at her.

'Shut up, Coop.'

Once they arrived at the office and Violet had finally manoeuvred herself out of the elevator, she noticed the girl. A girl who was draped over the front desk talking to Dell.

'Look at her,' Cooper began, smiling. 'She's sexy'.

'Cooper. You're married.'

'I can still look, Violet.'

Cooper walked into the kitchen and began talking to Sam, obviously discussing the girl.

_She's pretty, _Violet thought, _skinny and pretty. _

**Dell ;**

Francesca had been talking to him for twenty minutes and he had noticed that everyone in the office was looking at her_, I don't blame them. _

'So, what made you move to LA?'

'I needed a change. Seattle can get so dreary so I thought a move was in order. I was so stuck in a routine, you know. I needed something new to interest me.'

'I get that.'

Francesca smiled at Dell. She was really sincere, he could tell that after only speaking to her for a short while.

'So, you work here?' She asked, tilting her head to the side. As she did so her black curls fell over her shoulder. She had long curly hair and was really tanned.

'Yeah, I work on reception. Although, I am a nurse and do have a few patients here'

'A nurse, huh?'

'What do you do, Francesca?'

She laughed, it was a smooth and sexy laugh. She averted her gaze back to Dell. She blinked her dark brown eyes and pouted her lips, as if thinking of what to say.

'Well.. Lets just say I work in medicine.'

Dell smiled at her, he couldn't figure her out, he felt her sincerity but the rest was a bit mysterious. He really liked that.

'What are you here for?'

'To see Dr Bennet. I've been told to come here and see her by a doctor friend of mine.'

'Oh, Naomi. She's already here. Want me to take you to her office?'

Francesca stood up straight and flicked her hair over her shoulders.

'Yes, please.'

**Naomi ;**

'She's coming this way, Addie. Why is she coming this way?' Naomi said, catching sight of Francesca approaching her office.

'I don't know?'

The door opened and in walked Dell, followed by Francesca.

'Naomi. This is Francesca,' He gestured towards the girl, 'she's here to see you.'

Both Addison and Naomi looked at her.

'Okay. Erm, Im Naomi.' Putting her hand out to shake the girl's hand was the only thing Naomi could think to do.

'I know you have no idea who I am but Im here because of Dr Grayson, from Seattle Maddison Hospital. I need to talk to you about him.'

Naomi froze at his name, 'Christopher?'

Addison looked at her friend, confused at Naomi's shock to hear Dr Grayson's name. She didn't know who he was and neither women had ever worked at Maddison, Seattle Grace yes but not Maddison.

'Yes,' Francesca began, looking knowingly at Naomi, 'Christopher Grayson'.

Naomi gulped and stared back at Francesca, not quite knowing what to say next.

_Christopher, how does she know Christopher? _Naomi thought. _Actually, how does she know that I know Christopher? _


End file.
